Possibly, Maybe
by hetalia27
Summary: Kurt needed order in his life. The past two years at school were not the most amazing and now he'd finally found a sense of order. He was okay being alone, or just being with his friend, but what happens when you meet a not so strange stranger in your favorite coffee shop? Can Kurt handle a new problem in his orderly life, or will he break? AU! I'm not good at summaries so sorry.
1. Good Time

Good Time

**A/N:** After beating myself up over it because I never finish a fic, here's a new one! So this is more of an AU because of the fact that I've changed a lot of things, and changed the time line. But it, in some ways, is still slightly following some canon things. Regardless, here you are my fabu readers! Possibly, Maybe!

* * *

Winter, that was always his least favorite season. He hated the cold mostly because his tolerance to it was so low that he layered on at least twice as much as he did on a normal day. Layers were his thing when it came to fashion mostly because ninety percent of his confident imagine was a lie. He wasn't the most confident person in the world, then again even those people had their own layers that they hide behind, and clothing was his way to cover the façade.

Walking into the little coffee shop that he'd spent at least thirty percent of his day in since he was a first year, Kurt walked up to the counter and ordered his Nonfat Mocha Grande, clutching his laptop bag and then went to find a seat at his normal table. Though it wasn't really his table, because he'd been going there for so long he kind of made an order, because his life needed to have a little bit of an order and he just made it work with his distinct schedule, though it may have made him gain his own subtle amount of OCD, his friends and family helped him make this order after all he'd been through the past two years.

Taking his laptop out of his bag and placing it down, he looked around quickly to notice how busy the Lima Bean actually was today. Shrugging it off, he went into his school bag and got his work for the day out and began the paper that was due on Friday.

Kurt was the only openly gay male at his entire school, William McKinley Private High School, and that alone was not an easy thing to be. The constant slushy make overs and being thrown into a garbage bin everyday by your roommate took a long time to get over. That was another thing about McKinley, though most of the students did live in the area, most of them decided to dorm there because the dorming fees were cheapest out of all the other private schools. Though, for Kurt it didn't matter because he was a scholarship student like most of his roommates, because roommates normally were grouped together on different scholarships to create a sense of "unity."

This unity didn't start until about half way through Kurt's freshman year when the glee club had won their first sectional championship title. His roommate, Noah Puckerman, actually started to watch out for Kurt, and his best friend Mercedes along with the rest of Glee club had become his family and being out just became so much easier. Thought the slushy facials were still a constant thing, he got it with his friends, no his family. Though they had suffered a terrible lost at regionals, they had pulled through and made their way again last year.

Last year was really a crazy year and one to remember. Kurt paused, pulling his empty cup of coffee to his lips and frowning slightly, using his left and more dominant hand to type and his right to jot down notes. He lifted his hand and snapped twice, though the Lima Bean really wasn't a café where there were people to serve you, Kurt had been there so long they just started doing it anyways. Watching as his friend Sophie took the empty can with a warm smile and went on her way to get him another cup, he dived back into work.

Last year was when the sort of OCD order came into Kurt's life. His roommates changed, though in a dorm of four boys, he and Puck ended up staying together, because you weren't allowed to pick your own dorm mates until you were a junior. One day at around this time, they had finally won sectionals, although they did end up tying with the Dalton Academy Warblers, of which Kurt came close to joining because of the bullying. That was another school that was a few yards away from McKinley, Dalton. The two schools were rivals in many things, and they did butt heads, but nonetheless the atmosphere between the two was easy going, more so than the atmosphere McKinley had with each other.

It was after sectionals while prepping for regionals and in the midst of testing before Christmas break where Kurt had finally snapped. He had been studying right after he got out of classes going frantic, though he'd spend a lot of time at the Lima Bean, it was mostly to pick up a coffee and go on with his day rather than staying there, so he was in his dorm. He was about to snap because as an academic scholarship student he needed to have the highest grades in the entire year. That pressure was getting to him along with making time for friends and glee. Kurt had spent all day and night breathing study and practice until he didn't do anything but, and almost landed in the hospital if not for Puck literally smacking him out of it. Since then he divided his day evenly, leaving room to change things up, but keeping a pretty open schedule.

Everyday he'd wake up at 6 am on the dot, do his morning moisturizing routine, spend forty percent of his day at school including Glee club, thirty at the Lima Bean doing homework and what not, and the last thirty spending time with his friends until he went to bed at 11 on the dot, after a half hour night time moisturizing routine. It was order, he had time to change things around, and he found time for everything relaxing the stress. Though, on days that he wasn't home from the Lima Bean at 5:30, Puck would come down and make sure Kurt wasn't betraying his schedule too much to the point he needed to be dragged home.

After that incident, the whole Glee club found out about Quinn's baby being Pucks last year, because Quinn had managed to get knocked up some time in the middle of freshman year, everyone was on edge after thinking it was Finns. But in the end everything worked out, and Rachel's birthmother took little Beth in, although Quinn having the baby at regionals last year was really scary, everything worked out, they even managed to win. After that fiasco, Finn and Rachel got together and Finn's mother and Kurt's dad ended up getting married and there welcomed Furt's brotherhood. Though it was rocky until the end of April when everyone in the Glee club started watching out for Kurt, the two were like real brothers. Life had managed to fit into place, and here Kurt was today.

Although they had lost at Nationals in New York last year to Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel's evil ex-boyfriend, they made it through, and for now all was well. Quinn was finally getting back into her groove. Santana and Brittany had finally stepped out of the closet and were together, Mike and Tina were making beautiful Asian love, Mercedes and Sam were starting something fresh to be happy and lastly Finn and Rachel were plotting some crazy getting married fiasco. Kurt, as always didn't have someone in his life and he was okay with it, after the whole Karofsky episode, he was okay with waiting.

The whole Glee club seemed to be happy at the moment and that was enough for Kurt. He feed off the happiness of his friends and enjoyed hearing the news. Although, sharing a room with Mike, Puck and Finn nowadays was fun, he really needed his space from them to hang out with the girls more, because they were nothing like him. Although Kurt had his own special bond with each one, he really needed someone in his life that was more like him. But he'd never complain.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A voice said, snapping Kurt out of his typing speed to not bother looking up but mumble a simple yes, as he took another shot of his, yet again emptied coffee before groaning and snapping his fingers, not letting his eyes focus away from the words on the screen.

"Kurt, this is your third one, I'm cutting you off after this one." Sophie said as she brought the third cup of the coffee. Nodding as he pursed his lips, he brought it to his mouth, letting the liquid burn his tongue before letting it pour down his throat in order to not damaging his vocal cords.

"So your name's Kurt?" A voice said, it was a deep voice that Kurt had deemed familiar but didn't let it bother him, the voice was a sort of husky one that could swoon any person of any gender, but still Kurt didn't take his eyes off his screen, there was only ten minutes before he was required to leave, or rather stop working and he'd only gotten half of his work done for the day, though most of it wasn't due for a while.

"Yes." Kurt murmured, as he typed a bit more before he deemed himself impolite and tore his eyes away from the computer screen and meeting glasz eyes with hazel iris' of the others, who Kurt now wished he had stricken up a conversation with before he bothered being rude. "Kurt Hummel. You're from Dalton."

"I am, Blaine Anderson." The beautiful eyed boy said, that was one more difference between McKinley and Dalton, they were both private schools, but McKinley believed in the freedom of expression and did not enforce uniforms, there were uniforms you could wear, but it wasn't necessary. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I just wanted to pull you away from what you were doing. You seemed so serious that you were about to have some sort of mental break down or something."

This earned a small nervous chuckle from Kurt, and was one of the reasons why he stopped working at the dorms. The boys would always worry too much. "I might have." Kurt joked back.

It was at that moment Kurt's watch decided to beep, and his watch was set to beep every fifteen minutes, and it was also at that time he realized that he was late to leaving the café, meaning Puck was about to walk in any second. Letting his eyes flit to the door, he saw Puck walk in and spot him right away and walk over.

"Hummel, it's time to go. You're late." Puck said, and it was odd for him to do so in everyone else's eyes. Puck was more of a self-proclaimed badass that didn't really care much about anyone else or their opinions, and he really didn't, but to Puck, Kurt had become something like a brother and he was going to watch out for him like they really were.

"Noah, I'm coming." Kurt said in a light voice, eyes flickering over to Blaine with a small apologetic smile. Blaine offered a small sheepish smile, that didn't seem to fade when he saw Puck's McKinley letterman jacket. "Go ahead okay."

Pucks eyes wandered to where Kurt was looking at, seeming to get the message and gave a small nod. As he turned to leave, Puck quietly placed himself behind the beautiful eyed boy and thrusted his hips before smirking and turning to leave. Kurt's face twisted to a half mortified one, before he attempted to cough and ignore the burning on his cheeks as he turned back to Blaine.

"Sorry. I have a sort of strict schedule I need to keep on, and the boys get worried when I don't." Kurt said, covering up his discomfort with a smile. "I see you know that we're from enemy schools."

"That we are. You seemed familiar; you're in the New Directions." Blaine noted. "I'm from the Warblers."

"I knew your voice seemed familiar as well. I guess this is the start of a beautiful rivalry, Blaine Warbler." Kurt commented as he smiled and stood up, gathering his things and finish his third cup of coffee for the day, which would be put on his tab that he'd pay with his credit card on Sunday morning along with his morning coffee.

* * *

"So who was he?" Rachel had asked with Mercedes and Tina by her side as Kurt walked into school that following morning. Sipping his coffee with a raised eyebrow, he really didn't know what she was on about.

"Please White Boy. Puck told us." Mercedes said, putting her hands on her hips earning a small smile from Kurt. Since their friendship had started Mercedes had deemed Kurt "white boy" as a sort of pet name.

"Blaine, is a boy that I met at the coffee shop yesterday, which might I add was packed and he had no other place to sit." Kurt said, earning a mutual chant of interest from the girls.

"Blaine, huh? Did you get his number?" Rachel asked, clutching her books closer to her.

"No, because he's probably not even gay. I didn't ask, and he didn't claim to be." Kurt said, closing his locker once he got his stuff. Before the girls could dog him on more, the bell rang and school started.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for the surprise?" Mr. Schuester asked as all the members of New Directions piled into the Auditorium for their rehearsal of one of the pieces they might use at Regionals.

"I don't see why you didn't already tell us Mr. Schue, but please." Mercedes said, earning a small chuckle from Kurt.

"Dalton Academy's auditorium is under renovation, so from today on The Warblers will be sharing out auditorium! I hope you'll all give them a kind McKinley welcome!" As the words poured out of their instructor's vocal cords and into the air, the member of the Warblers found themselves piling into the auditorium and gracefully taking a seat. "I hope you'll enjoy our performance."

Kurt was about to have a heart attack, he could feel it, and if it wasn't for his young age and actually seeing what a heart attack was after his father's, he walked over to Mercedes and placed a hand on her shoulder, facing the back of the stage and pretending to stretch. "Oh my god, that's him."

"Wait, you mean Blaine? He's a Warbler?" Mercedes asked in a whisper before they went to their positions, Kurt only offered a nod, as he pointed his head subtly to Blaine. As the music started, Finn took his position and started with Rachel singing with him.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed__  
__What's up with this Prince song inside my head?__  
__Hands up if you're down to get down tonight__  
__'Cuz it's always a good time._

Following the steps to a T, and singing back up, Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's, who was staring right back at him. Watching as Finn's vocals were replaced by Sam's, Kurt waited for his solo.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care__  
__Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere__  
__I'm in if you're down to get down tonight__  
__Cuz it's always a good time._

Taking the center stage, and grabbing Rachel's hands as he did a small dance move with her, he began his solo. Keeping his nervous eyes on Blaine, he took a deep breath.

_Good morning and good night__  
__I wake up at twilight__  
__It's gonna be alright__  
__We don't even have to try__  
__It's always a good time._

Breaking back into the chorus and repeating past verses, letting Rachel and Finn's voice take over for the rest of the song, everyone harmonized and just kept their beat. Watching all of their footing to make sure all the move were right, they all took a final stance as the song ended.

"Welcome to McKinley." Kurt choked out as the group of them broke up, taking a breath and forcing a smile, he looked over to Mercedes and they all headed off stage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the song or Glee.**

**Also, Imma try to add a song to everychapter.**


	2. Love Me Dead

Love Me Dead

A/N: Hey guys! Just, welp, thank you for the alerts! I got like a lot in and I was surprised. I swear I'll try my best to update often, and trust me plot bunnies are killing me to get everything written down for once rather than playing them in my head and just leaving them there.

This chapter was actually supposed to be like, two different chapters and happen at different times, but I really wanted to get this introduced so for future conflict and stuffs. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Okay boo, stop holding out on us." Mercedes said bright and early Monday morning as Kurt shuffled his things into his locker. Giving her a look over the locker door, he didn't say anything. "You know what I'm talking about. Tell me about Blaine."

"I have no idea what there is to tell you about Blaine." Kurt stated, grabbing his A.P. English book and shut his locker cautiously. Mercedes only gave him a look that Kurt read as her, I'm-not-playing look.

"Please Kurt. I'm half offended I had to find out from Puck." Gripping her books tighter, she laced arms with the taller boy and the two strode down the busy hallway. "You know, if you're dating the boy all of us will be happy for you."

"Wait what?" Kurt said, stopping short looking half amused and half upset. "I am not dating Blaine. I'm not even sure if he's gay or not. It's not something you ask someone over coffee. He doesn't even seem like the type."

"Then why did Puck see you two there every day as he went to check why you're late on coming back to the dorms?" Mercedes called out. "Boo, you've spent most of Glee practice or your extra time watching The Warblers or with the head Warbler himself."

"We're friends Cedes. It's like asking why you and Puck hang out." Kurt said, opening the door for her.

"Uh, we don't." Mercedes replied, but nonetheless let the conversation drop, if there was nothing between the two, there was nothing between them.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel called out as she walked up to his locker, a bright smile on her face, and though Rachel Berry could be one of the most annoying creatures on the earth, Kurt didn't mind her all too much.

"Howdy Rachel." Kurt bellowed back in order of his attire today, cow boys. Smiling as he finished piling everything into his locker that he didn't need, and everything he did need into his messenger bag, he hoisted it over his shoulder and walked with Rachel to get to the Glee club practice today with the Warblers.

"So, I just wanted to say on behalf of the entire Glee club, we're all so happy that you found someone and even though Santana keeps making lewd comments about his, err, ass, that we love you the same and hope you guys will come to couple night with us this Friday." Rachel stated, and couples night was a tradition in Glee club.

Every Friday since the second term of last year the couples would either go on dates or double dates until they decided to have a joint movie night. Kurt looked at Rachel with an annoyed frown, and as they walked into Glee club, Kurt stood at the center of the room, ignoring the presence of the Warblers, because if he thought about them it'd make him too nervous.

"I just want to make it known that a certain member of our glee club has starter a rumor about the lot of you, and surprisingly included Rachel for once, but it is a lie. I am single." Kurt said, eyeing Puck before striding over to the members of his club giving small whispers amongst them and sat next to Mercedes waiting for Mr. Schuester.

"So wait, you and Blaine aren't a thing?" Puck asked as he leaned over from Kurt's other side, eyeing the confused Warblers to their side. Rolling his eyes, Kurt shook his head.

"Because I hang out with a guy doesn't mean we're a thing. I hang out with you, we're not a thing." Kurt explained, Puck just pursed his lips, crossed his arms and sat back into his chair.

"Alright everybody! Are you guys excited for Christmas break in two weeks or is it just me?" Mr. Schuester asked as he walked in, piles of papers in his hands indicating this week's song.

"I just hope it doesn't end up like last year." Kurt said, eyeing Finn and Rachel who broke up and were trying to get back together after Quinn told them the truth about Beth and everything went spiraling downwards.

"Hey." Rachel said showing the offense in her voice, but Kurt only shrugged.

"No, I agree. And then we had to play house with Brittany too because the whole Santa thing." Artie said, earning a grunt of approval for most of the other members.

"Well, no one's pregnant this year that seems like a good sign." Tina said turning around and giving Kurt a little high five.

"Okay, well as hectic as last year and the year before were, this year is sure to be better. But until then, Figgins has something to say." Schuester said before he moved out of the way to give the principle the floor.

"Right, well hello glee children. I would like to inform you all that we will be having an end of year pep rally for the sake of ending Friday's school day early. No one wants to be here." Figgins said, causing most of the kids in the glee club to snort. "We've invited the Warblers to sing as well, so please think of theme appropriate songs. We do not want another Ticking Tocking incident or a salt and pepper one." And with that he left the room leaving the kids bursting out laughing with the memories of some of their not so fantastic pep rallies.

"Hey, the Push It one was actually pretty hard to do with only a day to put it together." Artie stated as the rest of the group busted out laughing.

"It wasn't as bad as the Toxic incident." Kurt said, eying a flustered teacher who only coughed and walked up the white board and wrote a simple word.

_Beauty._

"The theme of this week is beauty. Songs with the word beauty in them, songs about beauty or songs that make you feel beautiful." Mr. Schuester said, passing out a song in example they were to do before the day ended.

* * *

"Kurt coffee?" Blaine asked as he walked out of glee club practice behind the Mercedes.

"Of course. Where else would I go right now?" Kurt asked almost offended that the other even needed to ask, but shot a small smile anyways.

"What song are you going to do?" Rachel asked Finn, the two walking in front of Blaine and Kurt holding hands. Finn looked confused trying to think of a song that would work, but ultimately couldn't pin point one. "I think I'm going to do 'You are Beautiful'."

"Of course you pick that song Rachel." Kurt teased as they stopped walking to see some of the football players. Rolling his eyes, Kurt kept walking in the direction they were in because they were blocking the exit. But before he could even reach the football players, his body lurched to the side and slammed into one of the lockers, causing Kurt who wasn't prepared for it to bang his face into the locker cutting his cheek effectively and falling to the ground.

"God Karofsky, what the hell if your problem?" Finn roared grabbing him by his letterman jacket's sleeve and slamming him up against the locker as Rachel glared while helping Kurt up. "I thought we were over this bullshit."

"I don't need any homos polluting my school Finn. He's already turning you into one." Karofsky bit back, causing Kurt to bite his tongue because he knew the truth about the other but refused to force him out.

"Just, let it go Finn. He's an uneducated asshole who deserves to rot in hell for being a homophobic idiot who can only think with his fists and not his brain. If he even has one that is." Blaine finally spoke up, glaring at Karofsky with an intensity that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Before anyone else could speak, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him away.

"God, I absolutely hate people like that." Blaine raved as he stormed into the Lima Bean, still holding on to Kurt's hand tightly which gave Kurt a reason to swoon.

"It's okay Blaine. I'm used to it by now. Karofsky's an in the closest asshole who likes to take out his problems on me." Kurt mumbled in a pathetic attempt to think straight with the other's hand wrapped firmly around his own.

"Wait, in the closet? You mean he's _gay_?" Blaine asked whispering the last word as Kurt stopped short as they got on line; he hadn't seriously said that out loud had he? Shocked he let his moth gap as he stared at Blaine, trying to think of something to cover it up. "How do you know?"

"He kissed me last year when I called him out for being an asshole." Kurt's words flew out of his mouth before he even had the chance to stop himself, but after finally letting someone know he felt as though a weight was lifted off his chest, well part of one.

"Oh my god. That must have sucked. And you haven't told anyone?" Blaine asked as they walked up to the register. "Uh, I'll have one medium drip and a Grande nonfat mocha with my friend with the layers."

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, as Blaine looked at him shuffling money in his hands.

"Of course dummy. Here you go." Blaine said giving the cashier the money telling her to keep the change. "And don't think about paying me back."

"Right." Kurt mumbled feeling slightly sad that Blaine's warm touch was now gone from him. "But, I haven't told anyone because I know what it's like being forced out of the closet, so please don't tell anyone either."

"I understand perfectly well Kurt. I was forced out too." Blaine said, dipping the biscotti he ordered into his coffee before eating it, looking nonchalant at the fact he just came out to Kurt.

"Wait, you're gay?" Kurt asked giving Blaine a dumbfounded look, earning a laugh from the shorter boy.

"Is that really a surprise?" Blaine asked, leaving Kurt to reevaluate the past week he spent almost most of his time with Blaine, were they possibly becoming a thing?

"I-I, you beat the stereotype completely." Kurt said, offering his best smile as he passed the hot liquid between his hands.

"So what's the deal with that guy anyways?" Blaine asked, hazel eyes meeting with Kurt's glasz ones. Kurt pursed his lips wondering if he should tell the whole story, or tell the short cut one that he'd told everyone else, but seeing as how he knew most of it already, was there even a need to say any more? Kurt narrowed his eyes on Blaine's innocent ones who waited patiently for his response.

"He's just a bully. I guess he bullies me because I'm open and proud and he doesn't know how to be. He just has problems." Kurt said, sighing, deciding against telling the entire truth.

"Right. Well, courage Kurt. It's all you really need." Blaine said, reaching over the table to grab onto Kurt's hand, giving it a light squeeze, returning the butterflies into Kurt's stomach.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Kurt mumbled taking his coffee in his other had as he sipped absentmindedly.

* * *

"Never mind everything I said yesterday. I am in love with Blaine Warbler." Kurt said, walking up to Mercedes' locker, earning a laugh before she shut it and looked at him.

"I'm sure love is a very strong term, but elaborate." She said lacing arms with Kurt as the two walked down the hallway.

"He knows my coffee order, his hands are perfect size for mine, and he's gay." Kurt stated, checking off the little list that he made in the air, before stopping and standing in front of her. "He has the voice of an angel, and he walked me to my dorms yesterday so Puck didn't have to come looking for me. Blaine is the perfect gentleman."

"Boo, I'm really happy for you." Mercedes laughed, "Maybe this year you'll have someone special."

"One can—" But before Kurt could finish his sentence, he was slammed into his locker, thanking his reflexes for protecting his face, which still stung for yesterday. Picking himself up, he glared into the back of Karofsky's head.

"Oh hell no. He did not just slam my boo into a locker. I'm going to mess him—" Mercedes ranted as she was about to lunge after him and probably claw his eyes out if Kurt didn't stand in her way.

"Don't worry about it. He's just an idiot." Kurt said, smiling as he picked his things up and walked to class.

* * *

"This needs to stop, like now." Santana said, "Kurt's my boy and if Karofsky wants to get his little ass kicked so hard that he cannot use it anymore he can just keep doing what he's doing. Imma get all Lima Heights on him because I'm getting tired of watching Kurt get hurt all the time. I don't even like Teen Gay that much too."

"I love how you called me 'your boy' and then said you didn't even like me that much." Kurt stated, bewildered as he half listened to the conversation going around the choir room.

"Just keeping it real." Santana stated, leaning back into her seat and crossing her leg over the other.

"Right, as much as I hate to agree with Santana she's right. Karofsky's gone out of hand again and he needs to back off." Rachel said, nodding her head as she looked around the room.

"I would say talking to him again, but last time Sam's eye didn't look so hot for a week." Mike chimed in, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know how we're supposed to stop him."

"Wait, you guys fought him last time?" Blaine said, dragging a chair over, instantly interested in the conversation. Smiling lightly at Kurt, he turned back to Mike.

"Yeah, neither parties really won." Mike said scratching the back of his neck slightly.

"Because you're going it the wrong way. And eye for an eye is not the way to go; you need to get at him in a way that can call him out in front of the entire school without them really knowing." Blaine stated, giving Kurt an idea.

"I think I know exactly what we need to do. And it's just in time for tomorrows pep rally." Kurt smiled devilishly as he leaned in and told everyone the plan.

* * *

Principle Figgins tapped on the microphone in front of him three times before calling for silence even though no one in the entire gym was speaking. Kurt looked out at the crowd, eyes finding Karofsky instantaneously, and already feeling nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Before Kurt could say anything about it they got their cue and Kurt went to space, hoping that this would work. Taking a deep breath, the music started.

_Love me cancerously._

Kurt started; boring his eyes into Karofsky's who was looking deeply into Kurt's. Kurt's make up shadowed around his face, making him look like he had a ton of bruises around his eyes making the glasz color stand out. Around Kurt were Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn holding onto a part of Kurt's stomach swaying slightly before breaking apart.

_High maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen,__  
__narcissistic and mean.__  
__Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit__  
__then ask me for a piece of gum._

Moving his steps along with the music, he made sure to never let his eyes leave Karofsky's as he watched the other swallow. Smirking, he did a turn as the sweater he was wearing came to be ripped off by Tina and Mercedes revealing his shirt he used in Born This Way, revealing LIKES BOYS in big bold black letters, complemented by his ripped black jeans that were form fitted and a pair of old beaten up black converse high tops.

_You're awful,_ I love you!

Almost hissing out the words, he made sure to emphasizes the 'I love you' if only to get his point across. Watching Karofsky squirm under his lasting gaze only brought the smirk to tug higher onto his lips.

_How's your new _boy_? Does he know about _me_?__  
__You've got the mark of the beast.__  
__You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

Feeling every weight that had been on his shoulders because of Karofsky being slowly let off of his shoulders, Kurt was getting louder and more into the feelings of the song. Letting his voice get deeper and louder at the word boy, he watched as Karofsky's eyes fluttered closed probably from an oncoming headache that was Kurt induced. But hearing the roar of the crowd at the slightly vulgar song, he didn't care.

_Wha' 'bout this sign on my head__  
__it says "Oh love me _dead_!"_

Finding himself half screaming the last word, Kurt didn't care what was going to happen next. He just felt like the revenge he needed on the years of torment Karofsky had given him was getting ever so slightly paid back and there wasn't a greater feeling. Moving around almost frantically as the others chimed the last four 'love me dead' lines, on the last dead, Kurt let himself collapse on the floor with everyone else forming a circle around him, watching him almost knowingly.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed chapter two~. Review?


End file.
